1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a condiment dispensing apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic condiment dispenser with a multi-chambered pump for isolating a pumped condiment from the pump working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Traditional condiment dispensers and methods for dispensing condiments are time consuming, costly and yield inconsistent amounts of condiments dispensed, when applied to large scale operations, such as fast food restaurants. Condiments such as prepared sauces and spreads including mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, barbecue,sauce are utilized to enhance the flavor of foods such as hamburgers, hot dogs, sandwiches and salads.
Commercial high-volume food preparation enterprises such as fast food restaurants, convenience stores, lunch counters and refreshment stands at sporting events and concerts frequently dispense large quantities of condiments in individual servings during daily operations. These high-volume commercial enterprises encounter difficulties when dispensing condiments in a traditional fashion, i.e., from with squeeze bottles, pump dispensers, a vat and knife, or bulk containers.
Squeeze bottles and pump dispensers are time consuming to use as the dispenser must be actuated each time a food article is being prepared. Pump dispensers offer the advantage of consistency between the amount of condiment dispensed, but may be of limited capacity. Squeeze bottles are disadvantageous as the portions are frequently dispensed in inconsistent amounts and are typically hand held and are of limited capacity.
The vat and knife offer inconsistent amounts of the servings, and the condiment may easily overflow from the vat onto the food receiving the condiment or soil the preparation area. An open vat may easily become contaminated with foreign particles. The vat may allow oxidation of the condiment and negatively affect the flavor of the condiment.
The above-stated condiment dispensers are reusable by refilling the dispenser, thereby increasing the risk of condiment contamination or reaction with the atmosphere or any working fluid used in the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,688 discloses an apparatus for selectively dispensing pasty substances such as mustard and/or catsup. The apparatus is configured to dispense the mustard and catsup to a dozen or a half dozen buns. A solenoid reciprocates a valve spool for controlling the flow of compressed air to manifolds. The apparatus is disadvantageous as there is no provision for metering or consistently dispensing a predetermined amount of condiment. Further, the working fluid, i.e., compressed air, acts directly on the condiment and may adversely affect the flavor of the dispensed condiment. The working fluid may also contaminate the condiment with the impurities in the working fluid, thus leading to sanitation issues. Further, the ability to easily clean the above referenced device to meet national and international sanitation specifications for fast food chains and restaurants (National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) approval) is questionable. By not meeting NSF requirements the ability to market a food device may be nearly impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,003 discloses a condiment dispensing system for applying condiments such as ketchup, mustard, relish and the like. Each of a plurality of guns may be used to dispense a different condiment from a pump assembly. The gun may include a metering chamber for dispensing a predetermined amount of condiment. The amount of condiment dispensed may be varied by selecting spacer members of different lengths. This dispenser is disadvantageous, as approximately one or two food articles may be prepared at a time by the food preparer using hand-held dispenser guns. Further, the ability to easily clean the above referenced device to meet national and international sanitation specifications for fast food chains and restaurants (National Sanitation Foundation (NSF) approval) is questionable. Further, the time to operate the above system is relatively slow, i.e., about 4 seconds or more per chamber load.
There exists a need for a condiment dispenser that permits a food operator to quickly dispense predetermined amounts of a plurality of condiments to large numbers of food articles in a short period of time. There further exists a need for a condiment dispenser that isolates the condiment from the working fluid used to convey the condiment.